Llámalo Nostalgia
by LoveWildlife
Summary: 9 One-shots de SNK.-(Levihan) (Arukuri) (Beroyumi).- /AU/
1. 1-La lluvia siempre te siguió (Levihan)

**¡Konnichiwa!~**

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Bueno esto también es una de tus regalos ¡Perdón por la enorme espera! Espero no estés molesta senpai…Yo sé que estos one-shots te encantaran y por cierto muchas gracias por los que escribiste para mí. ¡Es el turno de la Kohai!

 **Argumento:** Todo empieza con el caer de la primera gota de lluvia. Hanji no puede hacer nada más que contemplar la tormenta.

 **Parejas:** Levihan

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Los personajes le pertenecen únicamente a Hajime Isayama.**_

 _X_

 _¡Disfruten!_

 _X_

 _^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^_

 **Llámalo nostalgia**

 _ **1.-**_ _LA LLUVIA SIEMPRE TE SIGUIO_

 _"Caminar con la lluvia y permitir llorar junto a ella"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La primera gota de lluvia cayó sobre el rostro de la joven aun cuando el cielo estaba de un color hermoso y la brisa movía su cabello con total naturalidad. Tan inconsciente como estaba, perdida en un sueño o una pesadilla; tirada en el pasto, tan verde como podía ser.

Y fue entonces cuando el cielo se vio opacado por una gran tormenta.

Hanji abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando sintió algo tibio resbalar por su mejilla. Por un momento creyó que eran sus propias lágrimas, pero después se dio cuenta que no le pertenecían esas tibias _gotas de lluvia_. No podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado, incluso, no recordaba quien era ella misma y que hacia tirada en el pasto observando un día lluvioso en plena estación de verano. Podía escuchar con claridad como la tormenta se hacía más fuerte, y las gotas empezaban a obstruirle la vista. Nuevamente cerró los ojos por la incomodidad.

Se dispuso a pararse, sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondió. No podía sentir sus piernas y tampoco sus manos. Se hundió en la desesperación. Por más que intentase no podía moverse "¡¿Pero qué es lo que me está pasando?!"

 _Tranquila, estarás bien._

¿Alguien le había contestado? …Sintió un escalofrío diferente al que tenía por el frio. Esa voz tan conocida se le hizo familiar y por alguna razón sonrió ante esas palabras y pudo tranquilizarse.

 _Hanji…_

De pronto ese nombre retumbo en su cabeza… y esa voz siguió llamándola. Sus parpados se hicieron pesados y un sueño profundo empezó a tentarla, sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento que si dormía no volvería despertar.

Con todas sus fuerzas trato de abrir los ojos. Poco a poco volvió a observar el cielo grisáceo y el pasto, ahora se veía más oscuro y de un color carmesí.

 _¡Hanji!_

De un momento a otro todos los recuerdos regresaron a ella. Le partieron el corazón a la mitad y clavaron su mente como si fuesen espinas. Empezo a toser fuertemente rasgando su garganta. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se encontró con aquella mirada que tanto esperaba.

-Le-vi.- pronuncio débilmente.

-Al fin despiertas.- exclamo el azabache y llevo una mano al cabello marrón de la joven.

Es verdad. Ahora lo recordaba, todos habían caído, habían caído en las garras de la muerte. Ni siquiera ella había podido salvar a sus amigos… Esta vez sus propias _gotas de lluvia_ resbalaron por su mejilla. Levi se percató de aquello, tal vez si hubiese llegado un segundo antes todo hubiese sido diferente… todo hubiese salido bien. ¡Todo hubiese!

-¡Todo hubiese salido bien si yo!—

-Levi… él hubiera no existe- dijo mirando al azabache frustrado, enfadado. Jamás lo había visto tan preocupado por ella…- ¿No es eso lo que siempre me dices?

Observo sus ojos color café mirarlo con tranquilidad, puede que esta vez tuviese razón, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados observándola morir.

-Tal vez no pueda cambiar lo que paso… pero puedo…- exclamo acercándose a su rostro. Llevo una mano a su mejilla y limpio sus lágrimas. La pelimarrón se exalto al sentir unos fríos labios sobre los suyos.- Te amo.- pronuncio cerca de su odio.

-Yo también… pero porque me lo dices justo ahora…- exclamo asombrada se escuchar eso de Levi. Nunca pensó… nunca creyó que el pudiese quererla de esa forma.

-Gafas de mierda...-Simplemente porque tenía a miedo al rechazo.- ¿Por qué… tienes que irte justo ahora?- sus ojos se nublaron y sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho.- No te atrevas dejarme aquí solo…- pronuncio tratando de no romper en lágrimas, se acercó a Hanji y cogió su mano apretándola con fuerza.

-No te dejare…- pronuncio con poca fuerza.-No hasta que mi cuerpo me lo permita.- se quebró por dentro y sintió como Levi apretaba más su mano. Una de sus lagrimas cayo en su mejilla y pudo ver como el realmente sentía dolor, levanto su mano y la llevo hasta el rostro del joven y limpio las lágrimas que empezaban a salir con desesperación.

La tormenta se fue calmando y así como empezo, termino con fuerza. Pocas gotas caían de las nubes. Al menos todas las cosas bonitas en su vida, habían pasado en días lluviosos. Cuando entro a la tropa de reconocimiento, cuando capturo a su primer titán ella sola, cuando… cuando por fin descubría que Levi la amaba.

Y fue entonces cuando la última gota de lluvia cayó sobre el rostro del joven justo cuando el cielo volvía a tornarse azul, ella cerro sus ojos y el no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas. –Ojala esta tormenta hubiese durado un poco más.- susurro acariciando su mejilla. No se escuchaba nada, más que el sonido de las nubes revolverse en el cielo. La lluvia se fue, siguiéndola a ella también.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Para maki-imotto**_


	2. 2-El verdadero sentido de Amar (Levihan)

/-/-/-/

 **Llámalo nostalgia**

/-/-/-/

 ** _A gift For maki-imotto_**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Holis! Aquí les traigo algo totalmente diferente… (Prometo editar el primer Shot,¡LOSE! fue muy corto!) ...veamos, esto es un poco complejo, hmm… como realmente no tengo idea de cómo pasan las estaciones en el hemisferio norte, esto estará guiado únicamente por las actividades de cada estación. Así que no me maten si algo por ahí esta mal. XD Ademas, esta historia es totalmente AU, ¡Los Titanes no se comerán a la mamá de Eren! tranquilos. :3 Solo serán parte de una película que a Hanji y a Levi le encantan e irónicamente desean formar parte de "Las Tropas de Reconocimiento" tal y como terminaron siendo en la serie original.

 **Summary:** El tiempo cambio de estación nuevamente, y asi como fue otoño, fue primavera. Ellos ya no eran los niños de antes. Ella estaba más alta y él, parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo su existencia.

 **Parejas: (** Levihan **)** , Mikenaba, Leve Auruo x Petra

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Los personajes le pertenecen únicamente a Hajime Isayama.**_

* * *

/-/-/-/

 _ **2.-**_ _EL VERDADERO SENTIDO DE AMAR_

"El tiempo lo dirá"

.

.

.

 _Primavera._ Desde aquella ventana podía observarse la hermosa primavera que llegaba con todas sus fuerzas esa temporada. Los arboles adornaron sus ramas con unas hermosas flores rosas y las veredas recubrieron su aspecto grisáceo con algunas hojas secas, dándole un toque de vida. El día había empezado desde muy temprano para Levi Ackerman que sin pensarlo dos veces, salto disparado de su cama, cogió un pequeño aparato azul, y corrió a observa la casa color crema que se encontraba en frente de la suya. -¡Hanji!- llamo el azabache por el boquitoqui. La recién nombrada por su parte, apenas abrió los ojos. -¡Hanji-baka despierta de una vez!- solo escucho ronquidos por parte de la niña pelimarrón. El niño soltó un suspiro quejoso por entre sus labios. Su mejor amiga siempre tenía la delicadeza de quedarse dormida los días importantes.- ¡Cuatro-ojos despierta o un titan vendrá y te comerá!- grito a todo pulmón sosteniendo fuertemente aquel aparato que lograba transmitir con claridad todo lo que decía.

De un momento a otro escucho un golpe en el silencio de todo el vecindario, que provenía del segundo piso de la casa color mencionada, en donde ahora, Hanji Zoe sobaba su cabeza por el fuerte golpe. -¡Sabes que amo los Titanes y-y que n-no me asustan!— grito la pelimarrón, pero no exactamente desde su propio boquitoqui, simplemente ella abrió su ventana encontrando a su amigo, exactamente a una calle de distancia, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enojo.

La niña se limitó a sonreírle y mostrar una típica sonrisa zorruna en sus labios. -¡BUENOS DÍAS LEVI-CHAN! ¿COMO AMANECISTE HOY?- vocifero la niña sin ningún problema por despertar a los demás

-¡Baka, baka, baka! ¡Habla por aquí, no hace falta que despiertes a todo el mundo!- la niña de lentes observo entre todo el desorden de su habitación un pequeño aparato celeste que sonaba al ritmo de la voz de su amigo.

-¡Aquí estoy!- exclamo esta vez por el radio -¿Me copias?

-No tienes que preguntar, te escucho perfectamente.- dijo bajándole el volumen a su boquitoqui, ya que su amiga hablaba gritando.

-¡Aquí la líder de escuadrón Hanji Zoe reportándose!- escucho decir de la pelimarron, con mucha energía, como era costumbre.

-… Aquí Levi Ackerman líder de escuadrón…- soltó con voz cansina el azabache.

-No, levi tienes que decirlo con ganas… si no, ¡Los titanes no te harán caso!- dijo cambiando un poco su semblante a uno más serio.

-Hanji deja eso para después, dime que tienes las entradas.- exclamo sin quiera preguntar. El niño azabache había ordenado prácticamente que le dijera si tenía esas tan preciadas hojitas de papel.

-… Etto… tengo buenas y malas noticias Levi-chan…

-Habla de una vez y no me llames con el "chan"- exclamo con la más serena expresión en su rostro, cruzo sus brazos y espero a que su condena mejor amiga se atreviera a contestarle.

-La buena noticia… es que mi mama me dijo que no saldría a ninguna parte si no ordenaba mi habitación…- articulo con voz serena y muy seria a la vez. Su amigo se limitó a escucharla, trago saliva sonoramente y después escucho atentamente cuales eran las endemoniadas "Malas noticias"

-¡No perdí los boletos para ir a ver el estreno!- grito enérgicamente dando un brinco en su habitación.

-¡Esas eran las buenas noticias, cuatro ojos! ¡Me asustaste!- vocifero el azabache con un severo tic en el ojo.

-Ahh… ku kuku~ Tienes razón Levi-chan, pero tú me entiendes.- dijo rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Le hubiera dicho a Petra para ir en vez de a ti… tu siempre me fallas.- comento enfadado frunciendo el ceño y se dispuso a apagar el boquitoqui.

-¡NO!- grito a todo pulmón la niña con su cabellos marrones totalmente desordenados -¡Ordenare mi habitación a como dé lugar! ¡Hay, vamos Levi-chan, hemos estado planeando esto por tanto tiempo que no puedes dejarme para ir con Petra!- grito angustiada saltando y moviendo es sus brazos para que este pudiese verla si apaga el comunicador.

-Por esa razón…-dijo con una ceja levantada hasta la médula –Te ayudare, cuatro ojos —

-¡SI!- dijo enérgicamente dando un brinco en su lugar, soltó el pequeño aparato celeste y fue corriendo, en pijama y con los mechones marrones desordenados hasta el primer piso de su casa. "… Esa es la razón por que lo hago… ¿Hanji?... ¡Oi Hanji! ¡No me dejes hablando solo!" Dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga pelicafé había salido de su casa en dirección a la suya.

-¡LEEEVI! ¡Ábreme por favor estoy en tu casa!- grito mirando a la ventana en donde su amigo se encontraba mirando todo desde su perspectiva.

-Cuatro-ojos… ¡Baka! ¡No tenías que venir hasta aquí… soy yo el que tiene que ir a!—

-¡Gracias tío Kenny! ¡Buenos días!- amablemente el tío de Levi-chan le había abierto la puerta dejando nuevamente al azabache con la palabra en la boca.

El niño de expresión lineal en sus cejas se volteo y en cuestión de segundos su pequeña amiga ya estaba en su habitación –Debes de tocar la puerta antes de— aunque su habitación estaba muy bien ordenada y limpia, el azabache se acababa de levantar y aun llevaba puesta su pijama.

-¡Gracias Levi-chan!- pero la niña ignoro sus palabras una por una y tampoco espero ninguna invitación para lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo repitiendo una y otra vez cuan agradecida estaba.

-¡Aléjate!- ordeno el azabache, pero ella apenas y lo escucho -¡Por qué me agradeces si ni siquiera he empezado a ayudarte!- la niña notoriamente más pequeña que él se fue separando poco a poco, mostrando una sonrisa radiante en sus labios, que salto de repente a una mueca de disgusto.

-Te agradezco porque no iras con Petra picapiedra, ¡hm! ¡Por eso!- exclamo y se cruzó de brazos haciendo puchero en el piso. El niño de cabellos negro encajo una ceja y sonrió de costado ante su comportamiento tan habitual, mientras la niña lo seguía mirando con una expresión seria. "¡Como pudo pensar en cambiar a su mejor amiga!" definitivamente tenían que ir juntos al estreno de "kyiojin" y es que lo habían estado esperando por tanto tiempo que habían perdido la cuenta.

-Bien, entonces empecemos a ordenador tu habitación. La película empieza en la tarde así que tenemos tiempo de sobra.- extendió una mano hacia su amiga, ella acepto fugaz y cuando estuvo en pie.- ¡Carrera hasta mi casa!

-Tsk… - gruño enfadado, la pelicafé tenía todas las de ganar.- ¡Esta vez no olvides mirar antes de cruzar la calle, baka!- la vio desaparecer corriendo e incluso casi, resbalar al saltarse un escalón de bajada.- ¡Cuidado si te rompes algo no iremos a ningún lado!- no tuvo más remedio que seguir detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

-¡Eres muy lento!- recibió en respuesta con una risita traviesa como acompañamiento.

-¡Tío Kenny! ¡Ya vuelvo!- grito al ver que Hanji estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir disparada a cruzar la pista, donde un carro estaba pasando a toda velocidad.- ¡Hanji no seas una irresponsable!- logro alcanzarla y agarro su mano jalándola con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, justo cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en la pista. El carro paso aun con la misma velocidad y ni se inmuto por si habían personas cruzando la calle.

-Gomene, Levi-chan…- voltio a mirarlo con una gota de preocupación.- ¡Me salvaste!- exclamo saltando nuevamente a su alegría permanente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, baka.- regaño aun agarrándola de la mano. Ella aprovecho la situación y después de ver a ambos lados si no venía ni un carro, se dispuso a jalar a su compañero con toda su fuerza hacia su casa. Una sonrisa zorruna se posó en su rostro, cuando por fin habían llegado a su casa y ella había sido la primera en tocar la puerta. El niño solo resoplo botando el aire acumulado en su interior y después una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, posiblemente porque absolutamente nadie excepto, esa pequeña niña, lo hacía sentir… feliz. Una autentica felicidad en su interior, que lo único que hacía, era reflejarse en su cara.

-¡Gane!- exclamo su amiga acercando su rostro al de su amigo. Sus ojos, que mostraban una hermosa transparencia como el agua más cristalina, lo despertaron de repente.

-¡Ganamos! Aun me tienes agarrado de la mano y eso cuenta como si hubiésemos llegado juntos.- reclamo encajando una ceja y alejándose lentamente del rostro de la peli café. Ella soltó le soltó la mano y después lo miro cerrando los ojos encantadoramente.

-Entonces ¡Esto es un empate!- exclamo sin sobresaltarse tanto, después toco el timbre y su mama los recibió a ambos con una sonrisa desaprobatoria. "¡Por qué sales sin pedir permiso Hanji!" el severo tic en el ojo de Levi volvió a brotar en su ojo, _eventualmente su mejor amiga de lentes, energía exorbitante y estatura diminuta jamás cambiaría..._

/-/-/-/

La mañana paso fugaz como el viento primaveral; ambos mejores amigos pudieron terminar a tiempo de ordenar la habitación de la niña traviesa, con ayuda de la , que amablemente, Levi convenció en que no debía castigar, esta vez, a la pelicafé. Gracias a eso, y después que Hanji prometiese ordenar su cuarto más seguido, consiguieron que la les haga un favor más, llevándolos al cine para ver por fin su tan esperada película de titanes.

-Psss… Levi-chan.- susurro la pelimarrón de lentes en el oído derecho del azabache distrayéndolo completamente de la película.

-Ahora que es lo que pasa, Hanji.- mascullo entre dientes tratando de concentrarse más en la película que la interrupción de su amiga.

-Necesito ir al baño.- susurro desesperada mientras lo miraba angustiada.

-¡Aguántate!- mascullo elevando el tono de su voz sin molestarlas a las demás personas en la sala de cine, sin embargo la pelimarrón, no respondió dejando un silencio abrumador en la conversación. Resoplo.- ¡Esta bien! ¡Te acompaño, pero hazlo rápido!

-¡Si! ¡Pero quédate en la puerta esperándome!- soltó botando el aire que tenía aculado por aguantarse tanto tiempo.

-No iba a entrar al baño de niñas, ¡baka!- respondió mientras una venita en su frente cada vez se hacía más y más grande.

-¿De verdad?… tu antes entrabas al baño de niñas, kuku ku~

-¡Cállate cuatro-ojos!

Ambos salieron de la sala del cine en dirección al baño y cuando regresaron por suerte la película no había transcurrido en su parte más interesante. Cuando esta se vio finalizada en su totalidad se podría decir que los dos estaban completamente felices porque anunciaron una nueva película que contaría lo que sucedió con Eren y su repentina transformación en titán para vencer por gin a la Mujer titán de identidad desconocida. En ese momento la ya se encontraba en la puerta del cine para llevarlos nuevamente a casa.

-¡Me encanto la película!- soltó satisfecha Zoe con una expresión de cansancio mientras caminaba por las lúgubres calles de la ciudad. Bostezo.

-Sí, lo mejor es que abra segunda parte.-respondió de igual manera el azabache.-Iremos a verla el próximo año, espero y no tengas excusas.

-Hecho, ¡De seguro será mejor que la primera!- exclamo alegre.

-Es hora de despedirse niños, ya llegamos.- dijo la mama de Hanji, que se parecía bastante a ella. Incluso podría decirse que ella sería igual a su madre cuando creciera. Cuando una amena sonrisa y un bostezo por el sueño la niña de gafas se despidió del azabache. Esa noche durmió feliz por varios motivos y no dejo de pensar en lo divertido que _sería el próximo año_ en la siguiente película de "Kiojin" o… _**en la siguiente primavera.**_

* * *

 _Verano._ El sol radiante de las mañanas, el calor abrasador de las noches y el cantar de los pájaros en horas en donde el los rayos del sol aun no tocaban los techos de las casas, significaba que el verano había llegado y junto con ella las tan aclamadas vacaciones. Por fin un respiro para los niños que cursaban el curso de tercer grado de primaria, y que el próximo año pasarían a cuarto. Ahora podían pensar en solo en divertirse; la piscina, helados y refrescos fríos eran las opciones más tentadoras para esta estación. Curiosamente el timbre vibro en la casa de Hanji, normalmente era ella quien no se perdía ni un solo día en tocar el timbre de su mejor amigo, sin embargo este verano murmuraba que iba a ser completamente diferente. La niña levanto a duras penas de su cama, caminado lento y pausadamente, con varios bostezos y quejas de su parte. Alcanzo a oír los gritos del azabache, y no tuvo otro remedio, que abrir la puerta lo mas pronto posible.

-¡Hanji! ¡Despierta!- grito Levi con su tono habitual de voz enfadosa por estar esperando varios minutos, sentado afuera de su casa.

-¿Levi?- dijo una vocecita abriéndose paso por entre la puerta. Bostezo -¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí en mi casa?

-Pues que más…- respondió con sarcasmo.

-¿Vienes a visitarme?...

-No exactamente. Petra me—

-¡PETRA PICAPIEDRA!- grito exasperada elevándose la coleta mal hecha en su cabello.

-¡Déjame terminar cuatro ojos!- dijo golpeando su frente sin mucha fuerza. La niña al instante se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero habitual, pero parecía abierta a escuchar sus palabras.

-Tsk… Petra me dijo que te diga que, estábamos invitados a un día en la piscina con ella, Nanaba, Mike y Auruo.- dijo pausadamente -Erd y Gunther también irán.

-Hmm.- soltó pensativa.

-Si no quieres ir, yo iré solo entonces.- sentencio el azabache antes de dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Sin embrago casi al instante sintió como dos diminutas manos lo agarraron de la pierna y le impidieron dar su siguiente paso.

-¡Te acompaño! ¡Te acompaño!- grito tirada en el piso. - ¡No te molestes Levi-chan!- el niño de cabellos negros dibujo una sonrisa repentina en su rostro.

-Todo el tiempo me molesto contigo ¿Que marcaría la diferencia esta vez?- pregunto mirando hacia abajo con una ceja levantada.

-Bue-no…- tartamudeo la niña – Porque te divertirás con Petra en vez de mi- respondió mientras soltaba la pierna del azabache. Este la miro extraño y espero a que ella se incorporara- ¡De todas formas no puedo rechazar una oferta para ir a la piscina en pleno verano!- exclamo con una sonrisa socarro en el rostro y Levi solo atino a bajar la cabeza; _su mejor amiga de lentes, energía exorbitante y estatura diminuta, jamás_ _cambiaría_. Cada vez estaba más seguro de esas palabras.

/-/-/-/

Eran la siete de la noche, sin embargo por ser verano el cielo aun parecía tener un brillo peculiar. Las noches en verano, le agradaba mucho a la pelimarrón que, mientras caminaba junto a su amigo de expresión seria, por las calles de regreso a casa, comía un helado de sabor a chocolate con muchas ganas, no tenia porque preocuparse en pescar un resfriado. Aunque la había pasado genial en la piscina e increíblemente se había hecho amiga de "Petra-chan". Su acompañante de expresión tan seca como una pasa, no expresaba la misma alegría. Prácticamente ella había devorado el helado ante los ojos grises de el niño, que no había le había pedido nada a su Tio Kenny, en el trayecto de regreso. Eso extraño a la de gafas, pero se quedo callada presenciando un silencio que solo era interrumpido por sus pisadas.

-¡Eso fue divertido!- exclamo al entrar a la casa del azabache. Su cabello estaba aun poco mojado, y aunque se había secado lo suficiente por la brisa de la noches, pequeñas gotas resbalaban por las puntas de su cabello ondeado.

-Creo que no pensabas eso al comienzo.- dijo el niño subiendo a su habitación, dejando a la niña junto a su tío Kenny quien acaba de cerrar la puerta.

/*/

 _Esta vez había sido el turno del tío Kenny llevar al par de buenos amigos a la piscina, y esta vez gracias a la suplicas de la niña de coleta marrón. Ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las gradas mas altas, esperando pacientemente a que todos los demás llegasen de una buena vez. Hanji tenia la mira clavada en el piso, mientras que Levi la miraba con extrañeza. A que se debía ese comportamiento tan peculiar en su amiga. El sabia la respuesta, pero aunque sabia que estaba "celosa" ella jamas lo admitirá._

 _-Hanji.- exclamo el azabache_

 _-Si.- contesto mirando al piso._

 _-¿Porque no te eres amiga de Petra?- pronuncio mirando a los ojos. Ella volteo de repente, frunciendo las cejas._

 _-Pues... por que.- soltó con pesadez .- ¡La verdad ni la conozco!- exclamo con una risa temblorosa._

 _-Ella esta en nuestro mismo salón de clases..._

 _-Nunca he hablado con ella.- se cruzo de brazos .-Ademas ella siempre para rodeada de chicos...- balbuceo con nerviosismo. El azabache la miro con curiosidad y luego vio a lo lejos a dicha niña acercarse amablemente a ellos junto acompañada de los demás. Ciertamente el pensó que ese día ambas pelearían e incluso terminarían sin hablarse, sin embargo ambas se habían entendido muy bien al pasar las horas en la piscina, incluso las había visto reír y divertirse, a decir verdad, mucho mas que él y al llegar el Sunset en el atardecer la pelinaranja y la pelimarrón habían acordado para ingresar a un curso de natación ese eterno verano..._

 _/*/_

Recordó el azabache con una ceja en alto. Que iba a decir bien, no había disfrutado ese día junto a la pelimarrón porque, inesperadamente, ella se fue a jugar con la niña que no soportaba ni en pintura al oleo, sin ninguna razón aparente, ya que, como le había explicado, Hanji ni siquiera la conocía bien. Tal vez era su culpa por insistirle en acompañarlo, pero tampoco podía ser asi de egoísta con su mejor amiga. El jamas de los jamas admitiría que estuvo, hilarantemente, celoso.

-¡Hey Levi!.- grito llamando su atención .-¿A donde vas?

-A mi habitación, no es obvio.- sentencio retomando el paso.

-Ahh... bueno.- balbuceo la niña .-Mi mamá llegara tarde de trabajar... y no quiero quedarme sola en casa de nuevo.- dijo mirando al azabache y después mirando al tío del niño.

-Por supuesto, que puedes quedarte hasta que tu mamá te recoja.- dijo el hombre.

-¡WUJU!- exclamo la pelimarrón ante la cara de confusión de su amigo, después fue directo hacia él.

El azabache resopló -Me iré a dormir...- Tenerla en su habitación no le iba a ser ningún problema para dormir y de paso, olvidar el mal rato que paso en la piscina.

-¿Nani?.- dijo para su sorpresa .-¡No seas un aburrido Baka-chan!- reclamo.

-Estoy muy cansando.- respondió secamente mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

-Tan ordenada como siempre.- dijo burlonamente. El olor a vainilla inundo sus fosas nasales; no había ropa tirada en el piso, todos sus juguetes permanecían quietos en sus estantes, sus libros y cuadernos yacían sobre su escrito, junto a una pequeña lamparita azul que, el azabache, acababa de prender. También habían algunos dibujos y posters de su película favorita y logro visualizar el regalo que le había hecho la navidad pasada, en su cumpleaños: nada mas y nada menos, que la capa, color verde de la "legión de reconocimiento" colgada en el pechero. Volteo su mirada, y se sorprendió al ver en la pared, cerca del marco de la puerta, su nombre y el del azabache. Casi de inmediato cogió un color del escritorio de este, y se paro junto al muro, pegando su cuerpo y cabeza contra la pared.

-Hanji.- regaño de inmediato al ver que la niña estaba de puntitas -No hagas trampa.- secundó acercándose y cogiendo un color de su escritorio.

-Es imposible...- dijo marcando su estatura en la pared. -Nunca te voy a alcanzar. - soltó disgustada.

-Mi turno.- exclamo secamente. La pelimarrón se alejo de la pared y el azabache se recostó en esta, como lo había hecho su amiga.

Diez centímetros de diferencia... eso era bastante para tener la misma edad. A decir verdad la pelimarron de lentes, era la mas pequeña en su salón, incluso Petra le superaba en tamaño, bueno, tan solo un par de centímetros. Nanaba, la niña de rubios cabellos, también era superaba su diminuto tamaño, pero eso si, por muchos centímetros de diferencia. Los dos niños escribieron sus nombres en la pared, señalizando su altura actual, con los colores escogidos de siempre, Azul y rosado.

Un silencio reino el momento. Pero como era de esperarse, la niña de lentes, interrumpió.

-Perdón.- exclamo, A lo que el niño de cabellera oscura la miro directo a los ojos. -Perdón si estas molesto.- prosiguió. - Creí que querías que sea amiga de Petra-chan.

El azabache continuo mirándola con la pequeña luz de la lampara. Él no se esperaba escuchar su perdón. Abrió sus ojos mas de lo habitual y le mando una mirada de comprensión. -Me alegra que sean amigas.

-¡Que bien, por que pensé que no lograría llevarme bien!- respondió en un grito ensordecedor y después soltó una risita. El niño formo lo que parecía ser una diminuta sonría, ella había hecho un esfuerzo por él y le alegro que fuese asi como el pensaba.

 _-¿Amigos?- soltó ella, extendiendo una mano._

 _-Amigos.- el azabache agarro su mano, mientras ella lo miraba divertida._ _Aunque no todos los días eran perfectos, siempre había algo bueno, que le sacara una sonrisa_

* * *

 _Otoño._ El color naranja era el que primaba en el paisaje, al abrir su ventana. Los árboles, en especial, el de la casa de su amigo azabache, lucia esplendido con todos las hojas anaranjadas que se paseaban por la corriente de aire de las mañanas. Lo único que recordaba de otoño casi siempre era lo mismo; el enorme cielo pintado de azul, adornando una rutina aburrida, la brisa fresca en las tardes, que le daba la bienvenida después de una jornada de clases. Ese año pasaba a cuarto de primaria, y por suerte para la pelimarrón, había pasado con notas excelente, exceptuando claro, el curso de matemá suerte, o que digo suerte... En esos momentos, se encontraba sentada en su carpeta; con las mismas personas de años anteriores nuevamente reunidos en un salón, resolviendo un complicadísimo examen de entrada del curso perteneciente a Matemáticas. Chan chan... Que alegría sentía, tanta, que el lápiz en su mano yacía asfixiado por tanta presión.

-Psss… Levi-chan, pásame me las tres.- susurraba una niña de cabellos marrones, sentada a sus espaladas.

-¡Resuélvelo tu misma! ¡Es el primer examen, hanji!- mascullo con cuidado para que la profesora no los descubriera.

-¡Vamos por favor!- murmuraba rogándole que le diera la respuesta a ese complicadísimo ejercicio numérico.

-Resolverlo te hará menos baka- sentencio volteando la cabeza para mirarla con enojo.- ¡Hazlo!- ordeno golpeándola en la cabeza con el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

-Auch…- se quejó ella sobando su cabeza, después se volteo unos milímetros para ver a su amiga Petra.- Lo lamento no me ha dicho la respuesta- murmuro mirándola desanimada, A lo que ella hizo una mueca mirando su examen y luego, volteo haciendo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho la pelicafé: le dijo a Auruo, Erd y Gunther, que no sabía la respuesta.

-Pss… ¡Mike, Nanaba!- murmuro esta vez hanji, estos la escucharon con atención -¡Tienes la respuesta de la…- paro en seco-... ¿He? ¡Buen día Sr. Erwin!- dijo la niña de gafas al darse cuenta de una presencia atemorizante. Ella juraba que era igual que un titán.

-A la sala de castigos- ordeno el rubio con voz serena, escribiendo en un papel un boleto directo aquella sala.

-Baka.- mascullo entre dientes Levi observando como la peli marrón, recibía dicho papel, se paraba e iba directo a la salida del salón.

-Levi, Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther, Mike y Nanaba También.- sentencio regalando más papeletas, empezando por la del azabache. **(N/A:** Tiene el Sharingan XD **)**

Hanji se volteo a ver a su amigo con una mueca en la cara y ambas cejas totalmente fruncidas. Agarro el papel de mala gana y se dirigió a donde ella estaba parada, esperándolo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-No me hables.-sentencio el azabache pasando de largo frente a ella y abriendo la puerta del salón, esa era la primera vez que iba a la sala de castigos y que manchaba su perfecto anecdotario. Los demás sentenciados los siguieron a espaldas de Levi con caras asustadas, angustiadas e incluso una que otra lagrima.

-¡Anímense será divertido! ¡Jamás había ido a la sala de castigo!- exclamo la peli marrón con una alegría extrema por descubrir algo nuevo. Los demás se quedaron en silencio y no respondieron ante su enérgico comentario.

-Y-yo… tampoco había ido a la sala de castigos…- susurro con la cabeza gacha una pequeña rubia de ojos celestes de nombre Nanaba, que de repente empezó a soltar un sollozo de tristeza. Mike volteo sorprendido al ver a la niña rubia, de ojos celestes, hacer una mueca de tristeza.

-¿He?... perdóname. Nanaba… no te sientas—

-¡Esto es tú culpa Hanji!- grito Auruo, al ver que la pelimarrón se acercaba a consolar a la niña.

-¿¡Mi culpa?! ¡Petra me dijo que le pasara la respuesta!

-¡Pero no tenías que involucrar a Nanaba en todo esto!- protesto Mike, que estuvo todo ese tiempo con la mirada perdida.

-¡Auruo!- grito la pelinaranja enfurecida -¡Fuiste tú quien me pidió la respuesta primero!- sentencio encajando una ceja con enojo.

-Bueno… ¡Fue porque Gunther y Erd me la pidieron!- respondió en forma de defensa el de cabello cenizo.

-¡Nosotros no te pedimos nada!- gritaron los acusados al unísono.

-Silencio.- pronuncio el azabache fríamente.

-¡Hey Levi!- exclamo la peli marrón a sus espaldas.

-No.

-Si ni siquiera he dicho nada- se quejo ante el monosílabo.

-Ibas a preguntarme si estaba molesto. ¿Tu que crees? - respondió secante.

-¿Que si...? -respondió con temor. El azafache encajo una ceja con enojo y abrió de mala gana la puerta de la famosa sala de castigos; para la sorpresa de todos, incluyendo la de él, ¡Estaba completamente! ... ¿Vacío?. El condenado salón de castigos... ¡Estaba vacío! Sin ningún molesto profesor, sin ningún cuaderno, libro o ejercicio numérico. Realmente para Hanji... ¡Era lo mejor que le había pasado en el colegio!... eso superaba la broma del año pasado, al profesor Erwin, en la clase de Historia Universal, hecha,claro por sus propias manos.

-¡Vacío!- grito indignada la pelinaranja.

-¡Wuju! ¿¡Saben lo que significa!?- grito eufórica la de lentes. -¡Día libre!

Todos, exceptuando a Levi, entraron al salón y fueron directo a las pizarras. El azabache seguía en la puerta y aunque no parecía estar precisamente feliz, su rostro dibuja una expresion neutra en su rostro. Su comportamiento, en ocasiones, podia escparse de sus manos, pero su orgullo era tan alto —Como él en ese entonces— que iba contra si, pronunciar la palabra:

-Perdón.-

-¿Un?

-Perdón... Levi, fue a gracias a mi que te pusieron esa papeleta.- balbuceo acercándose al marco de la puerta, donde este estaba parado con la mira perdida en algún lado. Su voz, recorrió sus oídos y le causo un extraño escalofrió; al igual que la brisa fresca de otoño, que entraba por las ventanas abiertas del salón.

-Debes de dejar de pedir perdón por cosas así.- exclamo con voz seca .-Soy yo él que debería hacerlo

-Entonces hazlo.- exclamo vociferante la pelimarrón, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. El azabache dio un paso atrás, al escuchar su respuesta, el tic en el ojo regreso después de un largo tiempo, sin embargo no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo lo que le pedía.

-Tsk...- mascullo.-...Perdóname, baka.-y antes de que pudiera terminar la joven agarro su mano, jalándolo con mucha fuerza, para que entrara al salón.

-¡Hey chicos!- exclamo aun agrrando su mano.- ¡Se me ocurre! ¿¡Porque no nos escapamos?!

Todos los presente no se negaron, incluso la dulce Nanaba que ahora mostraba en su rostro una radiante sonrisa junto a Mike, que la observaba con dulzura. Petra, no fue excepción, ella también habia aceptado con Auruo, que después de un par de gritos y mal entendidos, habían podido solucionar sus problemas, al igual que Levi y Hanji. Gunther no se hizo el de rogar y siguiendo a todos junto con su mejor amigo Erd. Salieron igual de rápido como entraron al salón de castigos. Nadie se dio cuenta de que aquellos niños se saltearon, literalmente toda, la jornada escolar, y nunca nadie dijo nada de lo ocurrido.

Sin saberlo, después de ese día, Hanji se había ganado la confianza y la amistad de todos ellos. Esto solo le hacia pensar a Levi una cosa, _su mejor amiga de lentes, energía exorbitante y estatura diminuta, jamás_ _cambiaría_... o eso estaba por verse. Ya que al caer la ultima hoja de otoño del árbol; el invierno se abrió paso con firmeza, congelando todo a su paso.

* * *

 _Invierno._ El frió penetraba las casas, todo el cielo se volvía grisáceo, los copos de nieve se hacían más grandes con forme iba pasando el tiempo y ella podía notarlo, porque era unos de sus pasatiempos favoritos en invierno… uno de los pocos. El calor que emanaba la taza de chocolate era lo único cálido en las manos de la pequeña Hanji, no podía negar que le encantaba el invierno por el color tan puro de los copos de nieve, pero tenía demasiado frió para salir corriendo de su casa a visitar a su amigo Levi… y eso en cierta forma le fastidiaba; las calles rebosaban de nieve y los arboles perdían toda su belleza, sin embargo, se acercaba amenazante el cumpleaños del azabache y por supuesto navidad, que ella misma pasaba a segundo plano solo por ser su mejor amigo, ya que esa era _una de las razones principales_ que esperaba a que empezara, el mes de diciembre. En cierta forma la excusa de no salir de casa le daba tiempo para prepárale el mejor de los regalos, claro, dos regalos, él no tenía la culpa de nacer el mismo día de Navidad y recibir solo un regalo por parte de todos.

Ese año tendría que ser completamente diferente, ya que, aunque no se lo había dicho a Levi, La mama de Hanji le había dicho... que pronto se mudarían a otro lugar; cerca o lejos, a una cuadra o a dos, ella no pensaba moverse de esa casa que la había visto crecer y había guardado momentos fantásticos de su infancia en sus paredes. Extrañaría al gato blanco que vagaba por las noches cerca de su ventana… extrañaría el árbol que marcaba todas las estaciones y que le decía cuando la primavera o el otoño anunciaban su llegada, extrañaría a todos sus amigos de colegio, a su salón de clases, a los pasillos de este mismo, hasta ¡Su clase de matemáticas! Y como intentaba plagiar sin éxito… pero por sobre todas las cosas… extrañaría abrir su ventanas y ver a lo lejos a su mejor amigo Levi, que no tenía idea de cuando se habían conocido o cuando se habían vuelto tan cercanos, pero en cierta forma, había logrado descubrir que sin el… todo perdería su _sentido_ … el gato se volvería negro y nevaría en septiembre.

Algo extraño resbalo por su mejilla, parecía una gota de lluvia, pero esta se diferenciaba por un dolor que nacía en su interior. Si en otoño llovía todo el tiempo… las nubes estarían llorando "¿Pero… porque?" De repente porque el verano terminaba o porque el invierno se avecinaba. Los arboles también se preparaban, abandonaban todas sus hojas… por culpa del invierno. Tal vez ella también tenía que abandonar todo para ese crudo invierno, pero empezar desde cero sin ninguna hoja sería difícil… _para eso existe la primavera._ Aunque ella no quisiera dejar nada atrás todo volvería a florecer de sus cenizas. Siguió llorando en silencio, mirando por la ventana de su habitación, imaginándose como sería una nueva primavera en otro lugar; cerrando los ojos y deseando que la nieve dejara de caer.

/-/-/-/

Una mañana, como siempre fría, la despertó. Exactamente sería la primera vez que se levantaba tan temprano para saltar de su cama, asegurarse de pisar con el pie derecho y salir disparada al cuarto de su mama. Le pedía con mucha insistencia que la llevara al centro comercial más cercano. Comprarle dos regalos a su amigo, hacerle una hermosa tarjeta de navidad y terminar algo que había empezado hace mucho… que no tenía planeo entregárselo el día de su cumpleaños y mucho menos el siguiente o el que le seguía. Ella tenía planeo entregárselo en la secundaria cuando por fin cursaran el quinto año… así es, faltaba mucho para eso, pero incluso su madre no tenía la certeza de cuando seria el día en que volverían a presenciar una primavera en esa casa.

-¡Mama tenemos que ir a salvar la Navidad de levi! ¡Debemos entregar nuestro corazones!- grito en forma seria por los pasillos de la tienda, poniendo una mano en su pecho y otra en su espalda.

-Muy bien… pues, que es lo que quieres regalarle a tu mejor amigo.- dijo con tono cansino, ya que su pequeña la había despertado completamente hacia unos minutos.

-¡Creo que esto servirá!- exclamo radiante cogiendo el futuro hermoso regalo para su amigo.

-Bien, termina—

-¡Ahora falta otro!- no dejo terminar a su madre, pues ella había salido disparada a la sección más grande de juguetes para niños, suerte que no habían muchas personas en la mañana, porque Hanji tenía todos los posibles regalos que podía escoger antes sus ojos.

Y así buscando y buscando encontró lo que tanto quería regalarle a su mejor amigo, tenia que ser tan especial como la primera vez que se vieron… aunque ella no lo recuerde… porque sabía que el día en que se tuvo que haber sido el _mejor día de su vida._

/-/-/-/

Los villancicos, la cuidad despierta a tan tardías horas, los regalos aun sin abrir debajo del árbol. Si duda esa tenia que ser una noche inolvidable, seria su ultima navidad feliz, en ese lugar al que llamaba hogar. En ese lugar al que podía mirar por la ventana y sonreír al ver como el tiempo, y las estaciones pasaban frente a sus ojos. Pestañeo varias veces, aunque fuese una noche inolvidable, le estaba empezando a dar sueño y apenas eran las diez de la noche... todavía tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para que fuese el cumpleaños de su amigo, asi que, no tuvo mas remedio que esperar a que el tiempo pasara ante sus ojos. Agarro los dos regalos que tenia en la mano que en dos horas le entregaría al azabache y dejo la tarjeta encima de la mesa, la de "Feliz Navidad-cumpleaños Levi-Chan" que le había hecho con todos los colores que pudo encontrar en su habitación —Que por cierto estaban regados por todo el piso— toda una lucha encontrarlos. En cuanto a el regalo anticipado que tenia para su amigo, yacía en su habitación, aun estaba dudosa en entregarselo, creía que era demasiado pronto, pero... si ella no volvía, él tenia que saberlo.

Observo el reloj en silencio, pensativa y quieta, algo que no pasaba muy seguido en su vida y mucho menos los días festivos. Su madre la observo entristecida, su comportamiento había decaído en esos días notoriamente... ya no sabia si era el mismo invierno el que agraviaba el problema. -Hanji...- murmuro acercándose con pisadas lentas a su pequeña hija.

-¿Si, mamá?- respondió sin despegar su mirada de las manecillas del reloj.

-Observar el reloj de esa manera, no hará que el tiempo pase mas rápido.- soltó acariciando el cabello marrón que ahora estaba mucho mas largo de lo que recordaba.

-Tienes razón.- exclamo soltando una risita -Creo que el tiempo se molesta mucho cuando lo miras, por eso pasa mas lento.

-Tal vez esa no sea la razón. -Lamento mucho el que nos tengamos que mudarnos, es difícil conseguir un nuevo trabajo por aquí.- se lamento.

-El tiempo lo dirá.- exclamo repentinamente. -El decidirá cuando tengamos que volver- sentencio con una mano en alto. Su madre la observo sorprendida.- ... solo espero no se olvide de nosotras...- volteo a ver a su madre, quien la observaba atenta. Ella solo bostezo. -Mama... despiertame a las doce en punto, creo que debo ir a dormir... asi el tiempo pasara mas rápido y sera el cumpleaños de Levi cuando abra los ojos.- dijo ella parándose de la silla y subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. La vio desaparecer por la escalera, no dudaría en despertarla... aunque precisamente no seria ella quien la despierte.

-Baka, despierta.- murmuro una voz familiar moviendo su hombro.- Ya es Navidad...- dijo esta voz un poco fastidiada. Hanji abrió sus ojos extrañada, apenas había podido pegar un ojos y ya la estaban despertando.

-Mamá... te dije a las doce...- murmuro con voz cansina.

-¡BAKA!- vocifero el azabache golpeando levemente su cabeza. Su tío le había dejado ir a la casa de Hanji esa Navidad, por razones que el desconocía y que en ese momento no le importaban - ¡Ya es navidad y ...— se interrumpió el mismo.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD CUMPLEAÑOS LEVI-CHAN!- grito emocionada a las vez que una mezcla de dolor y nostalgia, paso por su rostro. Lo abrazo con fuerza, y aunque siempre lo hacia, esta vez fue completamente diferente para ella, esa vez trato de buscar un mejor sentido a ese abrazo. "No me aprietes tanto, baka" escucho un murmullo en su oreja. "Aléjate" pero por alguna razón esa frase se clavo en su corazón, destruyéndola completamente. Al ver que la pelimarro no pensaba separase por ningún motivo de él, hizo algo impensado; sus brazos se movieron por si solos, o eso quería creer. Al instante sintió como su cabello marrón, rozaba su rostro y podía percibir ese aroma a flores en su shampoo, que empezaba a agradarle, deposito sus dos brazos en la espalada de la niña y la atrajo un centímetro mas, sin darse cuenta. El azabache se dio cuenta que sus mejillas empezaban a arderle, un calor extraño que empezaba a sentir en su rostro, sin embargo, no se separo de ella, ya que le había gustado esa sensación.

Hanji solo rogaba que ese momento, quedase plasmado para siempre.

/-/-/-/

Los regalos de su mejor amiga, Hanji, yacían perfectamente apinados sobre en el escritorio de Levi Ackerman, aun sin abrir y con las envolturas en perfecto estado. La tarjeta la había pegado en la pared, junto a sus dibujos y demás cosas importantes. Eran exactamente las tres de la mañana, sin embargo, el azabache no estaba en su cálida cama durmiendo. Las noches de invierno eran frías y crudas, ¿Para que un pequeño niño estaría en las calles a esa hora?... El auto ya había llegado, el auto que llevaría a Hanji al aeropuerto, que a su vez, el avión, la llevaría a otro lugar muy lejos de su habitual vecindario. Amablemente, Levi la había ayudado a hacer las maletas, sin poder creerlo y ella tratando de no llorar. También le había ayudado a llevarlas al primer piso y ahora... se encontraban viendo ante sus ojos ese auto de color amarillo, con las luces prendidas, alumbrando sus rostros y rebelando que la pelimarron había estado derramando un par de lagrimas.

-Levi...- balbuceo la niña aferrándose al "Obsequio de despedida" que le había regalo minutos atrás en su habitación. Este la miro apenado observando como las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro y le causaban un dolor inexplicable en su pecho.

-Si me hubieses dicho antes... habría sido mejor...- Recordó el azabache, apretando los parpados.

 _/*/_

 _La pelimarrón había escogido una semana antes de su partida para decirle, lo de su pequeño viaje, a su mejor amigo... pero no sabia realmente como se lo iba tomar el azabache, ya que, había escogido el primero de enero para decirle, exactamente una semana después de su cumpleaños..._

 _-Levi...- llamo la pelimarron._

 _-Un.- murmuro en el silencio del momento_

 _-¡Voy a mudarme!- soltó en un grito severo, a lo que solo el azabache abrió un ojo para observarla._

 _-¿A si?- exclamo -Sera mejor no tenerte como vecina, era realmente fastidioso.- soltó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, algo que normalmente hacia para molestarla, sin embargo, ella no le respondió y eso nunca pasaba. Espero impaciente el momento en que le reprocharía y empezaría a gritarle, pero nunca llego. En cambio la pelimarron yacía de espaldas a él, sostenía lo que parecía ser un libro, no muy grande y de un color ébano. La niña de gafas trato de aguantar esas ganas indescriptibles que tenia por llorar. - ¿Hanji?...- pregunto incorporándose rápidamente._

 _-Voy a viajar en avión... sabes lo que significa.- murmuro en forma de pregunta. -Me iré lejos.- tan solo el sonido de esa frase lo perturbo por completo._

 _-Pero...- soltó dudoso. -Iras a la misma escuela ¿Verdad?_

 _-No.- por la forma en que lo había dicho y por sus ojos totalmente cristalinos podía saber con seguridad que no era uno de sus bromas pesadas._

 _-¿Te iras todo el invierno... te vas a cambiar de escuela, volverás?_

 _-No lo se. Lo mas probable es que pasen unos años.- respondió observando a su amigo con una expresión de asombro en sus ojos que jamas había visto, era una mezcla de nostalgia y sorpresa que pinto su rostro._

 _-¡Prometiste que veríamos la película juntos esta primavera!- grito poniéndose en pie y mandando una mira molesta a la niña de cabellos marrones._

 _/*/_

-Te lo iba a entregar cuando pasáramos a Quinto año... pero veo que no sera posible.- dijo refiriéndose a aquel libro, ocultando su rostro, con una bufanda roja.

-Hanji... ya subí todas las maletas, es hora de partir.- exclamo la con voz apagada. El Sr. Kenny, también estaba presente despidiéndose _por ultima vez_ de la madre de Hanji.

-¿Es hora de decir adiós?- pregunto con voz quebrada la pelimarrón.

-Creo que si.- menciono en respuesta, el azabache.

-Entonces... Gracias.- dijo mientras el vaho salia de su boca.

-¿Un?.- soltó mirándola de reojo.

-Gracias por el regalo y... por ser mi amigo.- comento con transparencia, junto a una lagrima que se camuflaba, entre su intento de sonreír.

-Bien... Gracias por todo...- dijo el azabache haciendo una mueca de tristeza, ese extraño dolor, volvía a golpearlo con mas fuerza en su pecho

-¡Te _prometo_ que volveré!- exclamo rompiéndose en un sollozo y se lanzo a sus brazos, como solía hacerlo, pero esta vez, llorando, sumida en sufrimiento. El pudo acojerla entre sus brazos y no deseo en ningún momento que se alejara, en cambio la abrazo con mucha fuerza, quemando sus mejillas en un color rojo carmesí. De un momento a otro ella se soltó de entre sus brazos, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al auto que la esperaba impaciente.

-¡No rompas tu promesa, baka!- fue lo único que salio del rostro lloroso del niño.

-¡Claro que no!- grito en respuesta subiendo al auto, sin dar una mirada por ultima vez hacia atrás. Él, vio su silueta subir al auto con rapidez, con prisa por no voltear a mirar hacia atrás...

Si ella le hubiese dicho que leyera el libro que le había regalado, lo hubiese leído, incluso lo hubiese colocado en su biblioteca y posiblemente lo releería todos los días esa primavera... pero jamas escucho esas palabras de su parte y ese libro, el regalo mas especial que había podido hacer Hanji quedo olvidado debajo de su cama... ¿Que como llego ahí?. Ese día la furia lo hizo por si sola, él estaba tan molesto y enfadado consigo mismo por no decir unas _simples palabras_ , que había sentido por su amiga el dia de su cumpleaños... no era algo complejo, tan solo, que hacerla saber que la trataría, a partir de ese día, de una manera diferente... Así que se desquitado, desgraciadamente, con el ultimo de sus regalos...Ahora y si no me equivoco, el libro pasaba los días empolvándose en el ático de la casa de Levi. Rogando algún día ver la luz.

/-/-/-/

El árbol de la casa de la pelimarrón empezaba a mostrar rasgos que pronto, volvería a ser:

 _Primavera_. No... ya no seria lo mismo sin Hanji.

 **~FIN~**

 **De la Primera Parte~**

 _|EL VERDADERO SENTIDO DE AMAR|_

/-/-/-/

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡POR FIN! ... bueno, eso fue solo la primera parte, así que no puedo decir que he terminado... Pero me pareció correcto poner dos partes porque, me salio muy un poco largo para terminarlo, todo aquí. vez procurare no demorarme tanto. ¡GOMEN!

Pido disculpas si, lo de Petra picapiedra ofendió a alguien ¡En mi defensa, pues se me ocurrió en el momento! y vi una similitud en los nombres, no me maten. Lo de Nanaba llorando, por una papeleta... hmm, bueno espero no haya salido OOC pero a mi parecer, ella fue una niña muy dulce y callada... ya saben lo que dicen ¡Tiene cara de santa, es tremenda malcriada, mi amiga... okno .-. (Que hará con mike XD) también me parece que la actitud de Levi, a veces pasaba los limites de lo normal... pero, bue, que se va a hacer. Después de todo aun es un niñito que, eventualmente _aun no conoce el verdadero sentido de amar T.T_ ... Respecto a Hanji fue mucho mas fácil, y casi no tuve problemas, excepto la parte de sus "Celos" ya que nunca había visto una Hanji celosa... en fin también en una niñita aun. Si los expresa mas adelante me asegurare de que sea de una forma, mucho mas cómica. XD

Que mas... hmm. Creo que eso es todo, por hoy. **Alguna pregunta, queja, reclamo o duda, por favor acérquese a preguntarle a Levi, no a mi**. ahahahahaha. ¡Gomen! ku kuku... ¡Solo haganmelo saber!

¡Hasta la próxima parte :3!


	3. 3-Sol de medianoche (Arukuri)

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: Los personajes le pertenecen únicamente a Hajime Isayama.**_

* * *

/-/-/-/

 **Llámalo nostalgia**

/-/-/-/

 _ **A gift For maki-imotto**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Yo solo paso por aquí a dejar esto, bien espero lo disfrutes Maki 3

Quería aclarar que esto es completamente AU y que no tiene nada que ver con el manga y por ende el anime.

La participación de Ymir no será llevaba a romance, pido las disculpas del caso para las personas que les agrada esta pareja y les agradezco a las que continúan la lectura.

 **Summary:** Un intrépido rubio, de ojos azules como dos zafiros y tan puro como la inocencia de ser un niño, se metía por entre las rejas del enorme castillo; sin saber que lo que hacía estaba mal. Lo único que quería Armin era ver a la princesa de aquel nombre tan confuso, al menos una vez cada seis meses cuando la celebración en el reino se hacía presente. _-¿Krista?… hmm. Me parece haber oído a tu padre, decir Historia. —_

 **Parejas: (** Arukuri **)**

* * *

/-/-/-/

 _ **3.-**_ _SOL DE MEDIANOCHE_

"En un eterno anocher, que no puede amanecer"

.

.

.

El festival llego nuevamente al caer la primera hoja de otoño. Como era todos los años, cada seis meses las murallas del exterior de Stohess se abrían a la gente de las murallas más aisladas. Todo el mudo, o lo que quedaba de él, estaban cordialmente invitados a esa gran festividad. Los niños normalmente se disfrazaban y los adultos gozaban de la rica comida que servían en el lugar. La primera y única regla, eran risas y diversión, dos veces al año, para distraer a las personas del peligro inminente del exterior y recordar la vida tan relajada que tenían y que les fue arrebata hacia 100 años, por esas bestias que osaban llamarse Titanes…

La segunda hoja de otoño cayó.-Ouch.- al igual que un niño de al menos 8 años de edad. Su rodilla rozo el piso haciéndole un raspón que ignoro por completo.

-¡Discúlpeme! no fue mi intención lastimarlo joven príncipe.- exclamo una niña de cabellera rubia y ojos azules como el cielo que a su corta edad traía en su cabeza una pequeña corona con brillos sutiles.

-¿Príncipe?- comento confundido el infante, pero no se molestó ante la mirada sorprendida de la niña que lo observaba. Se incorporó- Yo no soy ningún príncipe, esto es solo un disfraz.- señalo quitándose la corona y la capa roja que traía puesta.-Lo vez, así soy yo realmente.- dijo embozando una sonrisa y aunque sus ropas no eran de lo más sofisticadas, la futura Reina le devolvió una radiante sonrisa.- Tu también te has disfrazado para el festival, ¿Verdad?

-No, realmente soy una princesa.- exclamo con la más pura transparencia, llevando una mano al corazón jurando honestidad.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso es increíble!- respondió maravillado por encontrar una princesa como su abuelito le había contando alguna vez.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto con curiosidad la pequeña rubia.

-Mi nombre es Armin Arlert, su majestad.- bacilo el niño, haciendo una reverencia ante la princesa, su abuelito también le había contado que debía ser muy respetuoso.

-Mucho gusto, Armin-san. Mi nombre es…- se detuvo unos instantes y por alguna razón recordó las palabras de su padre- Me llamo krista…- prosiguió con nerviosismo, enseguida estiro su mano para que él la besara como acostumbra hacer, pero su acompañante no comprendió y voltio la cabeza en forma de duda.

-¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer?- pregunto dudoso.

-Tienes que darme un beso.- dijo aun con la mano estendida y sonriéndole encantadoramente de costado.

-¿He? ¡Está bien!- tal vez no había comprendido lo que había dicho la niña y muchos menos por qué llevaba la mano extendida un buen rato, pero de todas formas no se detuvo, no dudo un segundo en acercase a su rostro y depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.- _¿Así está bien, alteza?—_ Aunque para la niña ese beso había durado toda una eternidad y no había respondido absolutamente nada ante la pregunta de su acompañante, este la miro con cariño y agarro su mano delicadamente jalándola para recorrer los puestos de dulces, premios y de más que el festival les ofrecía.

Solo se vio a lo lejos, dos niños de cabellos dorados, correr radiantes por cada uno de esos puestos, cuando el sol vislumbraba un lindo atardecer y los faroles de las calles empezaban a prenderse. ¡Claro! que Armin ganaba cada premio que su pequeña princesa quería o anhelaba y no obstante vestido con el disfraz de príncipe, que su abuelito le había obsequiado tiempo atrás y que en esa oportunidad lo había llevado puesto todo el anocher.

Los niños habían terminado sentados, uno al lado del otro, en uno de los muros del puente de la ciudad. Ambos, para su sorpresa, se encontraban mirando la luna reflejada en el agua del río.

 _Hasta que su compañera se atrevió a interrumpir el momento-Armin-san.- articulo con voz cansada.- Olvide decirte que estaba perdida cuando nos encontramos. — se limitó a sonreírle, después de todo el reloj marcaba la medianoche y ella llevaba un osito panda, una manzana acaramelada y una bella sonrisa que nadie, ni siquiera su padre, podría quitarle del rostro._

 _-¿Perdida?- exclamo sorprendido el rubito, dejando a un lado, su helado de vainilla._

 _-Sí, debo regresar al castillo porque—_

 _-¡Historia!- llamo alarmado, el mismísimo Rey Reiss con un aspecto de preocupación; a sus espaldas varios miembros de la policía militar lo siguieron._

 _-¿Krista?…-pronuncio Armin extraño.- hmm... Me parece haber oído a tu padre, decir Historia. —_


End file.
